Shonen Ai
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: Apakah, hati Sasuke akan sedikit melumer dan menerima Neji sebagai Seme-nya, dan melupakan Sai orang yang sangat ia kagumi?... Warning: BL, YAOI, SHONEN AI. Nyesel deh kalo nggak baca, review juga ya...


A/N: Gara-gara, sering liat video Junjou, jadi terinspirasilah fanfic ini.. Selamat membaca...

**Shonen Ai... **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: Neji X Sasuke.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Full Shonen ai/Yaoi/BL, typo, Gaje-ness fic.. **

Musim semi, bunga Sakura berguguran dengan sangat indah. Membuat perasaan orang yang melihanya menjadi tenang. Tapi, sesungguhnya bola mata onyx itu sedang tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang bermain basket di halaman.

"Tampan..." gumam Sasuke menatap kagum pemuda itu melalui kaca cendela diruang kelasnya.

"Siapa?".

"KYAAA... NEJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HN?" Sasuke terjingkat dari duduknya dan berdiri saat orang bernama Neji berbisik ditelinganya.

"Habis, daritadi kau mengacuhkanku," balas Neji dengan santainya.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali duduk dibangkunya, "Apa maumu?".

"Aku mau kamu.." goda Neji.

Tentu saja perkataannya itu membuat Sasuke naik darah. "CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAUMU!" bentaknya.

"Zetsu-sensei memintaku untuk memanggilmu,". Pupil onyx Sasuke membesar ketika Neji memberitahu maksudnya.

"Sepertinya penting, cepat ke sana!" lanjutnya.

"Huh! Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi, payah!" umpat Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera menemui guru terkiller yang pernah ia temui. Melihat pola Sasuke, Neji hanya dapat tersenyum simpul.

Neji dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang memiliki sifat sangat berlawanan, Sasuke Uchiha dari keluarga biasa adalah orang yang dingin, tempramental, suka menyendiri. Dan Neji Hyuga yang anak yang kaya raya sekaligus pemilik Konoha High School tempat keduanya sekolah. Dia baik hati, dikagumi, dihormati dan dipuja oleh banyak wanita karena kebaikan dan ketampanannya. Dan ia adalah musuh Sasuke, meski Sasukelah yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Neji yang banyak teman dan pandai bergaul, Sasuke lebih sering menyindiri. Meski ia sangat ingin berteman, tapi anak-anak kaya dari sekolah elit itulah yang menolak berteman dengan pemuda miskin  
sepertinya.

"Huuf..." desah Sasuke sambil duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon Sakura. Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas kata-kata Zetsu-sensei padanya.

**Flash Back On...**

"Ada apa Zetsu-sensei?".

"Sasuke-kun, akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun, kau juga sering bolos latihan basket, padahal kau tau kan, kalau hanya prestasi basketmu itulah yang membuatmu dapat bersekolah disini..".

"Saya tau Sensei, hanya saja... saya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya.." jawab Sasuke dengan lesu.

"Kerja memang penting, tapi jangan abaikan pendidikanmu! Juga prestasi yang jadi modalmu untuk tetap bertahan disini!".

"Baik sensei saya mengerti...".

**Flash Back Off...**

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. Lalu memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Sasuke.

"Siapa?" suara lain mengejutkannya.

Duag

"Oufh..."

"Akh.."

Sasuke yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya tidak sengaja membentur kepala lain diatasnya.

"Neji apa kau lakukan sih?" tanya Sasuke geram. "Kau mengikutiku ya?".

Sambil mengelus dahinya, Neji berujar, "Tidak, kebetulan saja aku melihatmu sendirian disini, makanya aku-, hey mau kemana?" ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya. Karena tidak ada balasan, Neji pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sasuke pun balik badan dan menatap Neji, "Kau kenapa sih? Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Neji. Sampai-sampai, banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Aku ini temanmu, wajar saja kalau aku ingin bersamamu!" ucap Neji santai.

"Aku nggak pernah menganggapmu teman!" teriaknya. "Pokoknya, jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku tidak suka pa- hmmp..." ucapannya terpotong begitu Neji menarik pundak Sasuke dan mencium bibir mungil yang sudah lama ingin Neji rasakan.

"Hmmp..." alisnya meninggi karena perlakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba.

Neji memajukan kepala Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menekan pinggangnya agar tidak berusaha lepas. Neji tidak peduli jika banyak pasang mata sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hmmp..aaah... Apa-apa'an kau Neji?" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu Sasuke-chan!" Neji menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Sasuke yang masih basah. "Lihat, banyak orang yang sedang melihat ke arah kita,".

Deg

Jantung Sasuke mendadak berpacu lebih kencang saat menyadari jika semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor dan ingin segera membunuhnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Kau membuat musuhku makin banyak, kau sengaja 'kan? Supaya para FGmu tidak mengejarmu lagi," tuduhnya.

Neji menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke, sebelum berujar, "SEMUA, MULAI HARI INI, SASUKE UCHIHA ADALAH UKE-KU YANG SAH!" ucapnya pada semua orang yang berada ditempat itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar, mulutnya menganga, ia tidak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Beberapa fans girl Neji langsung mengirim sinyal ingin membunuh pada Sasuke, tidak hanya itu fans boy Neji juga sangat iri pada Sasuke.

"Neji... kau pikir aku ini seorang penyuka sesama apa? Begini-begini aku ma..hmmp.." Neji membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan menciumnya. Lebih dalam, dan menuntut. Ditekan kedua sisi pipi Sasuke agar ia membuka mulutnya. Neji memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya dapat leluasa memainkan lidah Sasuke yang berusaha mendorong lidah Neji.

"Ennng.. hhh..hh.." Sasuke buru-buru menghirup oksigen yang cukup.

Dan saat itulah, Neji berbisik ditelinganya, "Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa kalau kau juga sama sepertiku?". Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-chan.. aku ingin kau jadi uke-ku?".

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Neji, dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau jadi UKE!" ucapnya dengan nada penekanan dikata 'uke'.

Dibawahnya tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya, hingga membuat banyak orang yang berada disana termasuk Sasuke menjadi shock, "Tidak bisa, bagaimanapun juga, kau itu Uke SasUke..." gumam Neji mempererat pelukannya. Hingga membuat wajah Sasuke yang putih itu kini dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-chan.." desah Neji.

Sasuke tak merepos, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya terkejut hari ini. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke ingin memastikan jika yang barusan ia alami bukanlah mimpi, dengan tetap membiakan Neji merengkuh tubuhnya lebih lama.

Dengan langkah geram Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, ia masih tidak percaya jika Neji akan menciumnya dan menyatakan cintanya didepan umum.

"Ck, dasar nyebelin!" umpat Sasuke.

"TEMEEEE!" seru seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, malas untuk menanggapi anak itu disaat mod-nya sedang buruk.

"TEME.. hosh..hosh..." begitu langkahnya sama dengan si Uchiha itu, ia langsung menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Kau tuli ya? Aku panggil-panggil nggak menyaut, malah jalannya makin cepat lagi!" rengek Naruto.

Sasuke manyun, "Ada apa?".

"Eh, benar nggak, kalau barusan kau dan Neji berciuman?" tanyanya ingin tau.

"Hh, aku malas membahasnya!" Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Eh, berarti itu beneran ya? Wah, nyesel deh aku nggak ada disana buat jadi saksinya!" Naruto mencoba mengimbangi langkah sobatnya. "Jadi benar dong, kalau kalian sekarang sudah resmi pacaran?" tanyanya.

"Urusai Dobe, aku malas membahas hal itu!" sergah Sasuke.

"Uh, pelit, aku kan ingin tau,".

"Tapi aku ti-"

Brug

Karena terlalu kesal, Sasuke sampai tidak melihat ke depan dan akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan Sai, kapten basket yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Kau tidak apa? Maaf ya, aku ceroboh?" Sai menjulurkan tangan kanannya membantu Sasuke untuk bangun. Bukannya cepat-cepat meraih tangan Sai, Sasuke malah sibuk  
mencermati sosok menawan dihadapannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat, bermata gelap, serta senyum yang menawan, membuat hati Sasuke yang selalu beku langsung mencair. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke sadar dari rasa kagumannya dan meraih tangan halus Sai.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya?" pinta Sai pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Enn, nggak apa, lagipula aku yang salah!" balasnya.

"Ya sudah, sampai nanti!" Sai melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun memandangnya.

"Dia ganteng ya?".

"Yah, ganteng banget.." gumam Sasuke tidak sadar.

"UWAAH, kau menyukainya ya?" seru Naruto saat Sasuke menimpali ucapannya.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" Sasuke memukul kepala kuning Naruto hingga membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh, awas saja, aku akan bilang pada Neji!" gertak Naruto yang otomatis membuah satu benjolan lagi disisi lain kepala Naruto.

"Lapor saja padanya, lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapanya kok," balasnya sebelum pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

"Uuh, sebenarnya, mereka itu beneran sudah resmi jadi SemeUke belum sih?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Nyesel deh kenapa saat adegan itu aku harus ke toilet!" rutuknya.

Bekerja adalah kegiatan seorang Sasuke sepulang sekolah, berbeda dengan remaja seumurannya. Menyebalkan memang, tapi ini adalah salah satu cara agar ia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Mulai pukul 3 sampai 11 malam ia menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di kave, dan baru tiba di apartmennya pukul 12 malam. Bukannya langsung tidur, ia malah menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan mengejarkan tugas sambil ditemani kopi atau coklat hangat, apapun untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Saat tugasnya selesai ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk tidur meski cuma satu jam agar baterainya sedikit terisi. Jika sempat, biasanya ia membuat sarapan dan bento unt. Begitu terus setiap hari, bahkan ia tidak peduli pada 'mata panda'nya yang mulai nampak.

-  
Hari ini Kurenai sedang mengajar kesenian. Tapi ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat dua bola matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala berada di atas dua lengannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Dengan geram wanita itu menuju bangku Sasuke. Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara, langsung memejamkan mata tidak mau melihat apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh gurunya. Kurenai siap memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku pelajaran seni, tapi Neji segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya.  
Tentu saja Kurenai dan semua penghuni kelas itu menjadi shock.

"Saya tau kalau Sasuke salah, tapi..saya mohon, biarkan dia tetap tidur!" pintanya dengan nada memohon. Dan hal tersebut makin membuat para siswa dan siswi mendelik tidak percaya.

"Tapi Hyuga-san?".

"Saya mohon pengertiannya, sepertinya Sasuke lelah, jadi saya mohon biarkan dia tetap tidur, untuk kali ini saja...".

Kurenai menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Neji dengan cepat, setelah mengembuskan nafas berat, ia berujar, "Baiklah, untuk saat ini, dia aku maafkan. Tapi.. kalau dia melakukan hal ini lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan, meskipun kau yang meminta!".

"Terima kasih," Neji membungkukan badan, lalu sembunyi-sembunyi ia melirik wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang pulas.

_"Manis.."_ pikirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang khas.

"Ennng.." erang Sasuke saat merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, sambil mengerjab-erjabkan matanya.

"Sudah bangun ya?".

Begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke kanan, "Kau?".

"Tidurmu nyenyak banget 'Slepping Beauty', sampai-sampai nggak ada guru yang tega membangunkamu.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Alis Sasuke meninggi, ia baru sadar jika sedaritadi dia tidur di kelas.

"Ini minumlah!" Neji menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink.

"Enggak, makasih!" tolak Sasuke, sungkan.

Ckess

"Jangan malu gitu! Oya, kamu mau roti? Ada coklat dan keju, kamu pilih yang mana?" tanyanya sambil membuka kaleng minuman dan menyodorkannya pada sang uke.

"Ke-keju.." jawab Sasuke, akhirnya.

Dengan senang hati, Neji membuka bungkus roti itu, merasa diperhatikan wajah Sasuke kini sudah semerah jus tomat dalam kaleng yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sedikit malu-malu, ia memakan roti rasa keju pemberian Neji.

"Roti dan minuman juga sebagai peresmian kalau kita ini udah sah sebagai pasangan SemeUke," katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum maut yang membuat para gadis melting. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung keselek.

"Ohok..Ohok..".

"Makannya pelan-pelan aja Sasuke-chan!" Neji menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke lalu menyodorkan minuman yang sisa setengah dalam kaleng.

"Fuuh, kata-katamu itulah yang bikin aku keselek," sungut Sasuke setelah pernafasannya kembali normal, tentu saja dengan tatapan sinis khasnya.

Lagi-lagi Neji hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia senang sekali menggoda anak itu. "Kalau belum kenyang, makan juga roti milikku," ujarnya seraya merapikan poni Sasuke dengan jari-jari putih.

"Huh, kau pikir aku ini Chouji apa?" balas Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak semburat merah dimana-mana.

"Kalau begitu, kau bawa pulang saja ya!" Neji memasukan tiga bungkus roti ke dalam tas Sasuke beserta minuman kaleng rasa jeruk yang sudah tidak dingin.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke sok perhatian.

Neji kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke, "Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang,".

"Huh, dasar!".

Sesaat setelahnya, bel pun berbunyi.

** TBC **

*** * ***  
Apakah, hati Sasuke akan sedikit melumer dan menerima Neji sebagai Seme-nya, dan melupakan Sai orang yang sangat ia kagumi?. Baca chapter selanjutnya, dan sekarang silahkan review dulu chapter ini...


End file.
